Rechazo
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Cap 6.- Rechazo, Fue de golpe y no lo pude evitar, su mirada me venció, no logré decir que no, fue un incendio que no pude apagar. ¡La venganza por fin llega! GRUVIA y Pareja Sorpresa.
1. 1 Confesion

Titulo: Rechazo

Capitulo 1: Declaración

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias alternas y divertirme yo y mis lectores.

Advertencias: Capítulos cortos y concisos.

Sumary:

**RECHAZO**

**Declaración**

Esa mañana, había tomado la decisión de por fin decirle a aquel chico cuanto era que lo amaba, iba a confesar sus sentimientos aunque le costara demasiado trabajo, y es que de verdad que ya ansiaba el declararle la verdad, ansiaba el que él le dijera que también gustaba de ella.

Porque no, iniciar una relación a su lado.

Últimamente, el chico de sus sueños, se preocupaba por ella, si no tanto como a ella le gustaría, por lo menos ponía en su persona algo de atención, le preguntaba como estaba, le hablaba, le sonreía.

Se sentía parte de su universo y eso a ella le ilusionaba demasiado, dándole a entender que podía suceder algo entre ellos.

Con esa idea, se levantó de la cama, se metió a la bañera a tomar un agradable baño que le calmara los nervios y se preguntó que debía vestir, para ella, este día iba a ser especial, así que decidió sacar uno de sus atuendos favoritos.

Del guardarropa, eligió un hermoso vestido entallado en colores azules, desde el azul hielo hasta el azul rey intenso, en rayas horizontales que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, la parte del escote era en una V con los hombros descubiertos, y decidió no llevar un gorro en su cabeza, esta ves, el adorno de mariposa, la dejaría en su cabello que naturalmente dejó suelto a su espalda.

Se maquilló como siempre, discreta, un lápiz labial de color neutro y apenas si retocó sus hermosas pestañas negras, roció en su cuello y parte de su pecho un poco de su perfume favorito, se colocó sus botas azules y decidida, agarró su bolso dispuesta a salir al gremio.

Ese día iba a decírselo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo en la entrada y suspiró hondamente, nerviosa, ansiosa, emocionada y unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella.

-¿Juvia?- la mencionada se giró para encontrar los ojos violetas que la miraban con detalle.

-Erza-san, buenos días- le regaló una bella sonrisa, había conocido a la chica pelirroja quien era como la "capataz" del gremio, sabía también que era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo imaginaba que ella en una pelea con Erza, podría tener una ventaja… pero recordó el examen Clase S.

Erza la iba a destrozar.

-Buenos días, Juvia, se me hizo raro verte aquí con ese atuendo, comúnmente no eres provocativa, esa es Lucy –comentó retomando su andar para adentrarse al gremio, invitándola a entrar con una mirada.

Juvia sonrió, Erza podría dar miedo, pavor, pánico, pero también era bondadosa, amable y sobre todo hermosa.

-¡¿Se están peleando de nuevo?- el grito desde adentro del gremio, hizo que a Juvia le saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Aye!-

Pero Erza nunca dejaba de dar miedo.

Con paso decidido, se adentró al edificio y vio que todo estaba semidestruido, sin embargo, para ella era normal el verlo así, su nuevo hogar, su familia Fairy Tail era así, si no había destrozos, peleas, no era su gremio escandaloso.

Pero de alguna forma se sintió intimidada, y es que muchas miradas repararon en ella, y recordó las palabras de Erza, ¿de verdad su atuendo era tan "llamativo"?

-¡Juvia, Buenos Días!- una voz alegre de una chica rubia la hizo girarse para saludar con una sonrisa, y se quedó ahí, sus ojos chocaron con los grises de su amado, la miraba atento, ella se sonrojó.

-¡Te gussssta!- Happy y Lucy le hicieron burla al pelinegro, quien negó con vehemencia completamente sonrojado, Juvia sonrió complacida.

A pesar de todo, y que la rubia era su rival en el amor, los apreciaba a todos.

Se sentó al lado de Gray quien comenzaba a quitarse la camisa y le gritaba un par de groserías a Natsu a espaldas de Erza, quien le contestaba con provocaciones a peleas.

El día pasó con tranquilidad – la tranquilidad que puede dar Fairy Tail-

Esa noche, Juvia se quedó hasta tarde para poder encontrar a su amado a solas, había decidido que ese día, sin importar que ni como, iba a declararse, por su parte, Gray se había quedado en el gremio junto a Erza y a Mira, platicando de cualquier cosa.

Cuando ya todos comenzaron a despedirse, Juvia se acercó a Gray con timidez.

-Ehh… Gray-sama… espere- el mencionado se detuvo y se giró extrañado a la maga de agua.

-¿Qué pasa, Juvia?, ¿Sucede algo malo?- ella negó con un descomunal sonrojo.

-P-podemos habar en pri-privado, por favor- Gray levantó una ceja, accedió mientras la seguía por la calle hasta una pequeña plaza donde había una hermosa fuente.

Juvia se detuvo frente a la fuente que era hermosamente iluminada, el agua danzaba armoniosa, Gray se detuvo detrás de ella.

-¿Juvia?- la chica se tensó y se giró a verlo con la cara completamente roja.

-Ahh Ju-Juvia tiene algo importante que decirle… -Gray se preocupó.

-¿Paso algo?, Juvia estás preocupándome –ella negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

-Juvia quiere decirle que ella… -tragó en seco, sus ojos chocaron con los de Gray- Que ella está…esta… -el tenerlo en frente, que le estuviese mirando, y encima que no tuviera su camisa puesta, el nerviosismo era demasiado.

Sus piernas temblaron, sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Juvia, estás bien? –las manos de Gray en sus hombros, sus ojos preocupados, embellecidos en la mente de la maga de agua, sonrió.

No soportó más, simplemente tomó con cuidado las mejillas del mago de hielo, este se quedó tieso.

-¿Ju-Juvia?- no podía negarlo, el tenerla tan cerca, lo ponía nervioso.

Se acercó más, los labios de ambos se rosaron, Juvia estaba perdida en los ojos de él y le selló los labios del mago de hielo, cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar.

Gray primero se quedó estático, no se esperaba que Juvia le besara, era tierno el beso, era suave, era delicado y cálido, no era molesto y respondió, por alguna razón sus labios se movieron solos, sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar las sensaciones, sus manos cobraron vida propia, la abrazó.

Se besaron, y aunque no era apasionado, Juvia se sentía entre las nubes, Gray se sentía extraño, se quedó atontado y cuando sus labios se separaron, ella le sonrió sonrojada, con todo el valor que tuvo se confesó.

-Gray-sama… Juvia siempre lo ha querido, siempre ha deseado estar a su lado –el chico la soltó lentamente, aún con las emociones al límite, su corazón latía con fuerza, no supo por qué, pero se alejó de ella.

-Juvia, yo… mira…-no supo que decir, estaba como ido, confundido, debía aclarar su mente.

-Juvia le puede dar el tiempo que usted necesite –la voz de la maga se escuchó apagada, estaba algo decepcionada.

-Gracias… -la chica, al escuchar al mago de hielo, se dio la media vuelta, apretando su bolsa entre sus manos, caminó lentamente para perderse entre las calles, Gray la dejó ir.

Confundido, solo se sentó en la fuente, mirando el agua, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Gruesas gotas de lluvia anunciaban una tormenta, Juvia caminaba por las calles con el corazón al borde del colapso, Gray había respondido su beso y al mismo tiempo le había cortado sus alas. ¿Qué debía creer?

La lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, ella se detuvo mirando el cielo nocturno empañado por la lluvia, y un relámpago apagó el grito de desconcierto que dejó salir de su garganta.

Gray por otro lado, dejaba que la lluvia lo bañara ahí en la fuente, miraba a la nada, su mente recordaba la vez que conoció a su compañera peliazul, cuando pelearon, como la venció, como lloró cuando vio el cielo azul, cuando los acompañó sin siquiera pedírselo a la torre del paraíso…

Cuando se unió al gremio.

Suspiró hondamente, él nunca le había dado pie a que ella se enamorara de él ¿verdad?

Alguien como él.


	2. 2 Espera y Respuesta

Titulo: Rechazo

Capitulo 2: Espera y Respuesta

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias alternas y divertirme yo y mis lectores.

Advertencias: No me maten por el Grayza, no es mi pareja predilecta, la soporto pero no, este no es el caso de que Gray se quede con Erza (no importa el spoiler que les doy xD, pero es necesario aclarar esto)

Sumary: Ella esperaba ansiosa, él meditaba su respuesta… no sabían que la calma venía antes de la Tormenta.

**RECHAZO**

**Espera y Respuesta**

Una semana había pasado desde el suceso en la plaza frente a la fuente aquella noche de tormenta, Juvia y Gray se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que todo el gremio se diera cuenta de que entre ellos dos había sucedido algo.

Muchos habían preguntado que era lo que sucedía, Gray no contestaba más que con un gesto de molestia, Juvia solo susurraba que estaba bien, que ella esperaría.

Nadie entendía que pasaba.

Una tarde, Lucy preocupada, siguió a la maga de agua para poder enterarse de lo que les sucedía a sus dos amigos, si bien la peliazul la acusaba de "rival de amores" jamás lo tomó como una agresión a su persona.

Una mujer enamorada, molesta, herida, sentida, era de las cuales más debías de cuidarte, eran muy peligrosas.

Los pasos de Juvia las llevaron a la misma plaza, frente a la misma fuente, la maga de cabello azul, jugaba con el agua de la fuente, hacía burbujas, las levantaba en pequeñas columnas, creaba brisas, pero podía notar la soledad que sentía.

-Está esperando… -una voz la sacó de su pensamiento.

-Loki- el chico de cabello anaranjado, la miró con una sonrisa acomodando sus lentes azules.

-Ella está esperando una respuesta, hizo algo de lo cual no le han respondido…-Lucy miró atenta a la maga que seguía jugando con el agua.

-No correspondida… -susurró.

-Es triste y doloroso… ¿verdad?- susurró el espíritu antes de desaparecer, la maga estelar se quedó pensando, ¿intervenir?

Pensó que lo mejor es dejar que las cosas salieran por si solas, solo miraría desde afuera, era la vida de Juvia, no se metería, así como no le gustaría que alguien se meta en sus propios problemas.

Se quedó ahí, solo observando, la maga de agua jugaba, hacía cualquier tipo de cosas, y así la tarde se convirtió en noche, Juvia se cansó de jugar con el agua y decidió caminar con calma por las calles, se perdió, Lucy no quiso seguirla.

De regreso a su casa, una tormenta se desató, los relámpagos parecían lamentos de dolor, los ojos chocolates de la rubia, se giraron al cielo.

-Juvia, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Qué es lo que esperas?-

En la habitación de Fairy Hills, Juvia miraba por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el vidrio dejando algunos caminos que seguía con su mirada, se preguntaba donde estaba su mago de hielo, se preguntaba también que era lo que había pasado para que él cambiase tanto con ella.

_Una semana ha pasado desde que Juvia se atrevió a besar a Gray-sama, desde que Juvia le dijese cuanto le quiere y cuanto le ama, y no ha cambiado nada para con Juvia, parece ser que se alejado de Juvia a propósito._

_Gray-sama ¿Juvia hizo algo mal?_

_Siento el haberlo incomodado, siento haber causado problemas, Juvia no quería el molestarlo._

_Juvia quiere una respuesta, pero si eso hace que Gray-sama se aleje de Juvia, es mejor que no diga nada, que todo vuelva a estar como antes, lo extraño. Gray –sama._

Con ese pensamiento, Juvia se quedó dormida sobre su cama, con la ropa empapada, con los ojos hinchados, con sus manos irritadas. Se sentía cansada, la espera la estaba matando, ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para que Gray le diera una respuesta?

¿Cuánto tardaría Gray por volver a estar como antes?

En otro lado, Gray ha pasado todo el día y lo que va de la noche, sobre un árbol cerca de su casa, miraba a la nada, meditaba, llevaba una semana entera pensando lo mismo, desde el beso de Juvia, le habían puesto en duda sus propios sentimientos.

Desde niño, se sintió atraído por Erza, ella era fuerte, era un moustro pero tenía un corazón enorme, era una gran mujer, era hermosa físicamente, era una mujer que podía ser el sueño de cualquiera.

Mientras crecían él mismo se daba cuenta de que esa atracción creía con ellos, se sonrojaba, se acercaba a ella, siempre buscaba su atención, por eso cuando llegó Natsu a robarse ese lugar, se enfadó, podría decirse que sintió celos, por eso lo atacaba.

Aunque después se volvió un juego de ellos dos, solo a golpes podían demostrar que en verdad eran amigos.

Cuando sucedió lo de la torre del paraíso, sintió que su corazón se partía en dos de forma dolorosa al saber que ella sería usada como sacrificio, el que Natsu la salvara le hizo sentirse agradecido con el de pelo de chicle, especialmente por que ya sabía que ese idiota amaba ciegamente –tanto que ni él se daba cuenta- a su compañera rubia.

Admitía que Lucy era una chica hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que podía darle un infarto a cualquiera, pero solo tenía ojos para su amigo.

Suspiró, eran el equipo perfecto, Lucy con Natsu, él con Erza y Happy molestándolos.

Pero algo tenía que cambiar.

Su ceño se frunció y se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, jamás había besado a Erza, si bien había besado a otras chicas hermosas, el beso de Juvia había removido los escombros de su corazón, el rostro de Erza relucía en todo su esplendor, pero cuando besó a Juvia, ni siquiera un cabello rojizo había aparecido en sus pensamientos inundados por la maga de agua.

Eso le molestaba. Odiaba estar confundido, detestaba el sentirse indefenso ante alguien, incluso ante Erza no se había sentido tan expuesto como con el beso de Juvia, pero… él amaba a Erza desde que se conocieron.

¿Verdad?

Ese mismo fin de semana, casi a dos semanas de que Juvia se declarase, el mago de hielo decidió –auto-convencido- de que iba a dar la respuesta correcta, por lo que citó a la maga de agua en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, frente a la fuente.

Sus ojos grises se perdieron en el agua cristalina que bailaba con armonía frente a él, ese lugar sin duda era como ver el interior de Juvia, una fuente muy hermosa, él admiraba su belleza pero…. ¿pero y que lo detenía?

Él amaba a Erza, se había convencido de eso.

-¿Gray-sama?- la voz melodiosa de la chica lo sobresaltó.

-Juvia, será mejor que no me llames "Gray-sama", solo Gray estará bien- Juvia apretó las manos nerviosa.

-Si…-bajó la mirada, su respuesta fue un susurro.

El silencio los envolvió, ella se movía nerviosa, él tenía un nudo en el estomago, no sabía por que se sentía así, quizá el hecho de herir a alguien de manera tan tajante era lo que lo ponía así.

Él no era alguien que supiese manejar sentimientos, pero por ocasiones debía de hacerlo, malditos sentimientos, todo lo complican.

Suspiró.

-Juvia, he decidido darte una respuesta – la chica tembló de pies a cabeza.

No dijo nada, solo apretó sus manos sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda desnuda del chico. Su respiración estaba débil, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Agradezco lo que sientes por mi, yo soy un bruto para estas cosas –dijo algo apenado mirando el cielo, no se atrevía a mirarla.

"_Cobarde"_ se dijo a si mismo.

-Juvia entiende… - ella susurró.

-No, Juvia, no entiendes… yo… -un nudo se atravesó en su garganta -… yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, lo siento pero yo estoy –le resultó difícil decirlo- me siento atraído hacia otra mujer… Erza - no dijo más, ella no respondió nada, solo bajó la mirada.

Escuchó claramente como algo dentro de ella se rompía, una lluvia intensa cayó de improviso sobre ellos, Gray sabía que era culpa de la tristeza de Juvia, pero ya estaba convencido de algo.

Él amaba a Erza, se convenció de ello, por mucha confusión que le causara el beso e la maga de agua, él amaba a Erza.

Se lo repetía incontables veces, diciendo que era mejor ser sincero, convenciéndose a si mismo.

Ella no dejó escapar ninguna lágrima, ni un sollozo, el cielo lloraba por ella.

-Mañana me iré a una misión con Erza…- Juvia no respondió, sus manos se soltaron y cayeron flácidas a sus lados, los ojos de la peliazul estaban vacíos.

-Le deseo lo mejor, Gray-san… -esa forma de hablarle, Gray sintió que no encajaba con la peliazul, pero no dijo nada, en ningún momento se giró a verla.

No sabía por qué pero no se atrevía a ver su rostro manchado de tristeza y soledad, se sentía culpable. Él no era cobarde, solo… no quería verla sufriendo, pero debía decirle la verdad.

-Si… -los tacones de las botas de la chica, resonaron sobre el cemento del suelo, Gray se quedó ahí parado, empapándose de la lluvia que caía constante, silenciosa sobre él, sus ojos grises clavados en la fuente que también era bañada inclemente por la lluvia causada por su compañera.

Al día siguiente, en la estación de trenes, la rubia despedía a sus amigos a su misión, y es que Erza había pedido que Gray la acompañara a una misión de Clase S, cosa que el pelinegro aceptó sin dudarlo gracias a lo que el creía sentir por la maga pelirroja.

La maga de agua, estaba en el gremio sentada en una de las mesas, tomando cualquier cosa, sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo despejado, azul y claro, recordó la primera vez que lo vio así, recostada en el techo del gremio Phantom, a su lado, su más grande amor, Gray, después de vencerla, le sonrió.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó saliendo del gremio.

Era una mujer rechazada.

**Odio con ganas a , he tenido problemas con este fic, desde ayer lo publiqué y desde no sé a que horas lo dejó ver, ahora, no me dejaba conectarme y puaj… en fin, les dejo el segundo capitulo (espero que la falta de RW sea por culpa de y no por que no les haya gustado la historia jajajaja)**

**Saludos!**


	3. 3 Tormenta

Titulo: Rechazo

Capitulo 3: Tormenta

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias alternas y divertirme yo y mis lectores.

Advertencias: Sé que han de pensar "¿No que era la venganza para que Gray sufriera?", lo es pero tengan paciencia, sé que me paso demasiado con Juvia haciéndola sufrir. Gomenasai. –Reverencia-

Sumary: Constante y Silenciosa, la lluvia cubre todo de soledad, tristeza, desolación. El cielo llora por ella.

**RECHAZO**

**Tormenta**

Las nubes grises adornaban el cielo, no había parado de llover desde que amaneció, en todo el día, nadie se explicaba por qué no dejaba de llover casi todos los días si no era temporada para que cayeran semejantes tormentas.

Dentro del gremio, todo seguía igual, lloviendo, relampagueando, todo era un caos y diversión, si bien Natsu de alguna forma estaba como "distraído", Lucy lo intentaba animar con una misión pero este parecía ignorarla.

Fuera del gremio, una maga de agua, regresaba de una misión sencilla de un día.

-Constante y Silenciosa, Juvia es la mujer de la Lluvia, solitaria, triste, melancólica… -recitaba tal cual letanía, el paraguas rosado cubría su cabeza, sus ropas azules habían vuelto a ser las de siempre, la diferencia era su cabello, no eran los roles acostumbrados, estaba suelto en caireles elegantes.

_Han pasado tres meses desde que Juvia recibió la respuesta de Gray-sama… Juvia no ha podido dejar de llamarlo así, aunque solo en secreto y a solas con ella misma._

_El corazón de Juvia está roto, Gray-sama ama a otra mujer. A Erza-san._

_Aunque Juvia no es rival para Erza-san, ella es fuerte, ella es hermosa, ella se impone, Juvia es frágil, sentimental y llora por todo, ella no es rival para Erza-san._

_Si Juvia pudiera ser fuerte, si Juvia hubiese sido más imponente, quizá Gray-sama no hubiera rechazado a Juvia._

_Aunque Juvia agradece el que Gray-sama haya respondido el beso que Juvia le robó aquella vez, es un bello recuerdo que está guardado cual tesoro en los confines de Juvia._

Cuando se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del gremio, se preguntó si debía entrar e informar el éxito de la misión o hacerlo después ya que a pesar de todo, seguía sintiéndose triste, desolada.

Se dijo a si misma que ella no era cobarde, que ella afrontaba sus problemas, ya había llorado, ya había gritado, ya había rogado que todo fuera mentira pero nada había cambiado.

Gray la había rechazado y ahora estaba en una misión desde hace tres meses con la mujer de la que está enamorado. Quizá le haya confesado lo que sentía, quizá ellos ya habían comenzado una relación, a lo mejor ellos ya habían llegado a consumar su amor.

Cada cosa que ella imaginaba la destrozaba más.

Por eso tomaba misiones, se distraía, ganaba dinero pero no quería estar sola durante tanto tiempo, no quería terminar pensando, recordando como lo hacía ahora, no deseaba martirizarse más.

Abrió las puertas del gremio y dio un par de pasos, el aroma a alcohol, cigarro –por culpa de Wakaba- el ambiente cálido inundó sus sentidos, su corazón se hizo pequeño, contrayéndose en recuerdos gratos, se vio a si misma como un sueño sentada, al lado de Gray quien peleaba con Natsu y sus ojos se inundaron.

Una pequeña peliazul que estaba cerca, levantó la mirada de su libro, se preguntaba por qué hacía un poco de viento húmedo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del gremio estaba abierta y en esta se encontraba una chica con un paragua rosa, la reconoció.

Era Juvia.

Iba a volver a su lectura pero al ver como un par de lágrimas caían dolorosas por las mejillas de la recién llegada, se quedó sorprendida, su cerebro trabajó rápidamente como siempre, Una Tormenta, Juvia llorando, Gray y Juvia distanciados, Gray fuera del gremio y Juvia no había armado un escandalo.

Todo apuntaba a que Gray había hecho algo malo con la maga de agua.

Cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa levantándose llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Levi?-

-Ahora vengo… tengo algo que hacer- sus ojos se clavaron en la silueta de la maga, y con paso tranquilo se acercó a ella, Juvia no dejaba de ver recuerdos vagos en el gremio, cuales fantasmas atormentándola, todo el gremio tenía escancia a Gray, pero ella no estaba ahí por ese aroma, ella amaba realmente el gremio.

Pero el superar esto, era difícil.

-¿Juvia?- la maga de agua se sobresaltó por la vocecita tierna que la llamó, sus ojos azules se giraron a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y secó sus lágrimas rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Levi-san?- la otra maga la vio con cara de circunstancias.

-Juvia… estás triste- no fue pregunta, fue afirmación, la maga de agua se quedó sin defensas, solo bajó la mirada avergonzada, Levi entendió la indirecta y la tomó de la mano llevándola con discreción a una de las mesas apartadas del gremio donde ambas se sentaron.

De pronto la Mirajeane apareció con un par de bebidas calientes.

-Son cortesía de la casa –dijo sonriente, Levi y Juvia agradecieron con una sonrisa, una más amplia que la otra y fue cuando Juvia se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Todos vieron llorar a Juvia?-preguntó con sus manos sobre la taza de chocolate caliente.

Levi sonrió un poco y suspiró.

-Quizá no todos, pero yo te vi… -reflejó su rostro en su bebida- ¿Sucedió algo con Gray?-

Juvia emitió un pequeño quejido, fue como si el solo nombrar a aquel chico, una daga se enterrara más en su pecho, lo hiciese sangrar y de paso la lastimara mucho más.

-Ya veo… -Levi no necesitó preguntar más, sabía que el problema era con Gray, no quería creerlo, Gray no era del tipo de hombre que lastima a una mujer y ahora que lo piensa.

Quizá Gray no dijo nada, quizá Juvia solo esté imaginando que Gray se fue sin decirle nada.

-Gray-san…. Él…–Levi levantó la mirada, la voz quebrada de Juvia la regresó a la realidad, la visión de Juvia con los ojos irritados, apunto de llorar la preocupó.

¿Qué demonios había hecho Gray?, encima ¿Gray-san?

-Dijo que amaba a otra mujer… -su voz era tan baja que Levi juró que si no estuviera enfrente de ella, demasiado cerca, no la hubiese escuchado.

Se preguntó si la maga de agua le tenía realmente la confianza de decirle lo que sentía, pero simplemente lo dejó sin cuestionar, seguramente Juvia necesitaba únicamente el desahogarse con alguien.

Su mente se detuvo. ¿Otra mujer…?

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Esa mujer era Erza?

-Juvia, yo… perdón por entrometerme…- la maga de agua negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Juvia es fuerte… Juvia tiene que superarlo –Leví sonrió.

-No somos grandes amigas, pero te puedo decir que te ayudaré a lo que quieras, Juvia –la sonrisa de Levi le hizo sentirse en casa, como siempre, entre su familia.

Era tormentoso, claro que era tormentoso, el dolor de perder a su gran amor, pero desde lo más profundo de su corazón, bendecía la felicidad de su amado, aun cuando él se haya ido con Erza-san, ella le bendecía, ella le amaba y deseaba que él se encontrara bien y feliz.

_Adiós Gray-sama… Juvia lo ama, y Juvia sabe que le costará mucho trabajo el olvidarse de usted… pero por su felicidad, Juvia se hará a un lado._

**No me maten por el capitulo tan triste y corto, en el que sigue, Gray va a sufrir, de ahora en adelante, la venganza comienza, Gray va a llorar lágrimas de sangre, de eso me encargo yo xD**

**Saludos especiales a todos los que me dejan RR, de verdad, ustedes alimentan mi imaginación, inspiran a que siga escribiendo.**

**I'm a Drama Queen xD**


	4. 4 Comprension

Titulo: Rechazo

Capitulo 4: Comprensión

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar… y una pareja Crack.

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias alternas y divertirme yo y mis lectores.

Advertencias: Ahora si, desde aquí comienza la verdadera Venganza, Disfrútenla! Y perdón por la pareja rara que acabo de sacarme de la manga xD

Sumary: El agua lavaba las heridas, el fuego las cauterizaba, ambos se ayudaron, ambos se comprendieron.

**RECHAZO**

**Comprensión**

El tormento era muy grande, siempre estaba lloviendo a su alrededor, todo se veía gris, se veía triste, parecía que jamás volvería a salir el sol a su alrededor.

Sus pasos se escuchaban sobre los charcos que había en esa calle, la tormenta caía inclemente, ella se cubría con su paraguas rosado, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía triste, desolada.

Y es que así se sentía, sola, vacía por dentro, aquel príncipe que tanto amaba, ya no estaba, todo parecía un sueño del cual había despertado hacia poco más de tres meses, todo parecía volver a lo que ella siempre había conocido, todo lo que la rodeaba, inmerso en una fuerte lluvia, lo único que le decía que no fue un sueño, eran las sonrisas del gremio, el saber que Fairy Tail era su nueva familia.

Sonrió apenas para ella.

El sol en Fairy Tail siempre salía, incluso para alguien como ella y agradecía a su príncipe que le había mostrado el cielo azul a su lado, que aunque fuese por corto tiempo, le mostró lo que era amar a alguien, el ser feliz, aunque solo fuese por parte suya.

Caminó lentamente, solo sus pasos y la lluvia cayendo se escuchaba a su andar, sus pies la llevaron de nuevo a esa fuente, la cual era bañada con la misma lluvia que ella provocaba, sus ojos azules se clavaron en las ondas del agua de la fuente, era como si la hipnotizaran.

-Constante y Silenciosa… la Lluvia moja todo a su paso, la baña de melancolía y tristeza… -susurró cerrando el paraguas rosado dejando que el agua bañase ahora su hermoso cabello azul, los caireles que se habían formado, se deshicieron por el agua.

Su mano se posó sobre la superficie del agua de la fuente, la frialdad del agua, la hizo recordar como era la mano de Gray sobre la suya, los labios del mago de hielo sobre los suyos.

Fríos pero endemoniadamente apasionados.

Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos queriendo recordar.

-¿Juvia?- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró con los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Natsu-san?, ¿Qué hace aquí?- retiró su mano del agua fría de la fuente. Su cuerpo reconoció el calor de las gotas de agua que caían incansables.

-Eso debería preguntártelo, puedes enfermarte si te mojas así… -ni una sonrisa, su mirada era seria, sus ojos se veían apagados, ese no era el Dragon Slayer que ella conocía.

-Usted tampoco, Natsu-san, aunque Juvia está acostumbrada a estar debajo de la Lluvia, es muy difícil que Juvia se enferme… -sus ojos azules escudriñaron al mago de fuego quien se acercó a la fuente mirando igualmente las ondas del agua.

-No enfermaré… -apagado. Melancólico, triste.

-¿Natsu-san…? ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó cuando lo sintió a su lado.

-¿Era tan triste el ver llover así, Juvia?- las palabras del mago le arrojaron sentimientos contradictorios, entre tristes por su pasado, curiosa por el estado de animo de su… familiar de gremio.

-La lluvia siempre cae silenciosa, constante, moja todo lo que toca, es melancólica, es triste, pero limpia todo lo que ella baña…-respondió con una sonrisa muy suave.

-¿Curará heridas?-susurró con sus ojos clavados en la fuente, ver como caían las gotas de la lluvia sobre el agua parecían atraparlo.

-¿Eh?- le cayó de extraño esa pregunta. Juvia lo miraba interesada.

-Tú conoces el dolor del rechazo, ¿verdad Juvia?- los ojos de ella primero se sorprendieron, después se tiñeron de tristeza, recordó que en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo sitio donde estaba parado Natsu, había estado Gray, diciéndole que él amaba a otra mujer, a Erza-san.

-… si, Juvia lo conoce…-susurró demasiado bajo, pero el oído agudo de Natsu lo escuchó girando sus ojos hacia ella, la vio ahí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas sus ojos caídos, tristes.

Se sintió reflejado.

-Perdón, soy medio bruto para esto… -gruñó para si, la chica elevó sus ojos azules hacia él. ¿Podría ser que a Natsu-san lo hayan rechazado?

Quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que la sola mención de algo tan doloroso como un rechazo de la persona que uno quiere, era como revivir el momento en que esa persona te dice que no, no eres tú a quien quiere.

Natsu se mantuvo callado, ambos solo se acompañaban en silencio, los dos viendo las gotas de agua mecer la fuente.

Juvia decidió sentarse al borde de la fuente, no le importó que la cantera de la fuente estuviese empapada, ella también lo estaba por la lluvia tan fuerte, Natsu la imitó, solo miraron al frente, permanecieron callados, como si estuviesen de luto.

Juvia se preguntó si esta faceta callada de Natsu era normal, aunque ella prefería ver la sonrisa enorme que siempre cargaba en su rostro.

-¿El idiota de Gray te dijo que amaba a alguien más?- la voz en susurro del mago de fuego la hizo girarse a él, con duda, con dolor, le respondió.

-Si, Gray-sama…-se corrigió- Gray-san le dijo a Juvia que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer… desde hace mucho tiempo –los ojos del mago de fuego, chocaron contra los de Juvia, ambos sonrieron apenas.

-A mi… me dijeron que… solo soy su mejor amigo, que la cuido, la protejo pero que ella en realidad quiere a alguien más…-frunció el ceño, Juvia se extrañó por la reacción tan pacifica del Dragon Slayer.

Ella hubiese pensado que hubiese armado semejante alboroto por algo tan importante como eso, sin embargo también pensó que al ser cosas tan delicadas y tan dolorosas, hasta alguien como él, actuaría con… el corazón.

-Natsu-san… -ella intentó decirle algo que le animase, pero ella misma se sentía triste, desolada.

-Luché, Juvia… pero no puedo ganar a golpes algo tan… importante como el corazón de Lucy… -la maga de agua se sorprendió, imaginaba que en realidad a la persona que él quería era a Lisanna-san, ella que desde pequeña le había demostrado cierto apego, sin embargo, ahora solo eran buenos amigos.

-Son cosas de las cuales, cuando no somos queridos, no podemos obligarlos… -Natsu suspiró y llevó sus ojos hacia el cielo, fue cuando Juvia pudo notar lágrimas en ellos.

Era doloroso, ella comprendía.

-Natsu-san… es bueno que se desahogue… -susurró.

-¿La lluvia puede hacer que se vaya el dolor…?- preguntó con la misma voz baja, sus ojos estaban ya rojos, bajó la mirada, la escondió detrás de su fleco.

-La lluvia no cura de inmediato, disminuye el dolor, limpia las heridas para que ellas sanen solas…-dijo, convenciéndose más a si misma que a su acompañante.

Solo escuchó de respuesta, un sollozo ahogado, imaginaba que alguien como Natsu, jamás dejaría salir sus sentimientos a flote tan fácilmente, menos con alguien que era casi un desconocido para él, sin embargo, el ver como lágrimas saladas se mesclaban con la lluvia que bañaba el rostro del Dragon Slayer, le dio a entender de que el dolor era mucho.

Ella, sin esperarlo, comenzó a llorar también.

Sin pensarlo, ambos actuaron por necesidad, se abrazaron, ella dejó que él escondiera su rostro empapado en su pecho, ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando, desolados, destrozados.

Se comprendían, Natsu necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara sin regañarle por ser medio idiota y bruto, Juvia necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara con fuerza para no sentirse sola.

De pronto, a lo lejos, el grito de una chica los hizo separarse.

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu espera!- vieron a alguien correr hacia ellos, una rubia empapada de pies a cabeza, Natsu se tensó, Juvia lo notó.

-Lucy… -susurró él, sorprendido, Juvia miró a la maga estelar, ¿para que venía a buscarlo?

Pero no pudo formular la pregunta, una mano caliente la tomó de la suya, la jaló sin miramientos comenzando a correr con ella tomada de la mano, la rubia no pudo darles alcance, la maga de agua se preguntaba por qué lo quería alcanzar tan desesperadamente.

Pero no dijo nada.

Ambos corrieron hasta cansarse, llegando a una parte de Magnolia que era desconocida para ellos, no había parado de llover, se detuvieron agitados, ella sonrojada por el esfuerzo se recargó en una pared, él se apoyó en sus rodillas respirando rápidamente.

-Siento haberte jalado así… -los ojos de Natsu estaban escondidos, Juvia suspiró hondamente dejándose caer en el suelo mojado.

-¿Por qué huía, Natsu-san?...-el pelirosado se enderezó, su mirada seguía oculta, ella se preocupó, sin embargo, lo sintió a su lado, sentándose con ella.

-No quiero verla… no hasta que la herida no duela tanto…-Juvia comprendió. Natsu giró su rostro para que ella no viera su sonrojo ni su dolor

Agradecía que Gray no estuviese en Magnolia, le había hecho el sufrimiento más llevadero, imaginaba como se sentiría si él estuviese ahí todos los días, ella muriéndose por dentro y él, al lado de "ella".

Suspiró mirando el cielo opaco.

-Juvia tampoco quiere ver a Gray-sama…-confesó, Natsu se giró a ella sorprendido.

-Vayamos de misión- propuso, la maga de agua, bajó su mirada a él, los ojos de Natsu la atravesaron con determinación.

-Natsu-san… Juvia… no… -pero los ojos insistentes de Natsu dijeron todo, Juvia no pudo negarse.

Esa noche, Natsu y Juvia cenaron en un restaurant por ahí y se quedaron en un hotel cercano, no quisieron volver a sus respectivas casa, se dieron cuenta de que de cierta manera se llevaban bien, se comprendían en algunas cosas, aparte, Juvia podía apagar los pequeños incendios que Natsu provocaba.

Juvia no regañaba a Natsu, Natsu no desesperaba a Juvia.

Al día siguiente, Natsu llegó temprano acompañado por la maga de agua, nadie le dio importancia si no hasta que el pelirosado, ignoró olímpicamente a la maga estelar, el gato acompañante de Natsu le quiso reclamar pero la contestación del Dragon Slayer fue cortante.

-No Happy, esta misión la haré solo con Juvia, quédate con Wendy y Charlie, te prometo traerte algo de la misión.- le colocó una mano en la cabeza, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Juvia… tú…- la maga estelar no lo creía.

-Lo siento, Lucy-san –hizo una reverencia y se fue detrás del mago de fuego, el gremio se hundió en el silencio incomodo.

-Lucy, Natsu y tu ¿se pelearon?- preguntó Mirajeane detrás de ella, Lisanna que estaba al lado de su hermana, miró a la rubia con reproche.

-Algo así…-bajó la mirada, ¿había lastimado tanto a Natsu por decirle que le gustaba Loki en lugar de él?

Nadie dijo nada, Juvia y Natsu se marcharon.

Días después, ambos habían terminado la misión sin muchos contratiempos, Natsu todavía estaba algo deprimido, pero ya comenzaba a causar destrozos, Juvia comenzaba a sonreír y la lluvia a su alrededor ya era una suave brisa y nada más.

Una de las noches que se quedaron solos, el mago e fuego se sentó al lado de la maga de agua en el filo de la ventana.

No dijeron nada, era una costumbre ya el quedarse callados, solo acompañándose, sin embargo, esa noche fue especial, un accidente sucedió, Juvia cayó encima de Natsu después de tropezar, sus labios se unieron sin querer, se quedaron mirando sin poder reaccionar.

Juvia creía que el destino jugaba con ella, Natsu creía que alguien allá arriba lo odiaba.

Pero el beso subió de nivel, se dejaron llevar por su soledad, él como el fuego apasionado, ella como el agua libre. Encontraron refugio en los brazos del otro, el cuerpo cálido de su acompañante calmó el dolor mientras estaban unidos, fundidos por la pasión del momento.

Él tenía en su mente que tocaba el cuerpo de la rubia, de sus labios escapó el nombre de su amor imposible.

Ella vio en él un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos grises de plata, sus manos creían tocar el cuerpo frío de su amado mientras suspiraba su nombre, ambos dejándose llevar por sus fantasías.

Ambos, desnudos, abrazados, Juvia acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu, volvieron a la realidad pero no les importó, esa noche, Natsu sería Gray y Juvia ería Lucy.

A la mañana siguiente, aún abrazados, despertaron inundados por el aroma del otro.

-Juvia, una vez me dijiste que el agua limpia las heridas…- susurró abrazándola, mirando el techo.

-Si, las limpia para que ellas se curen solas… -susurró

Natsu había tomado una decisión y quería que Juvia tomase la suya.

-El fuego cauteriza las heridas, ¿verdad?- la maga de agua levantó la mirada, ambos se conectaron y ella sonrió.

-El agua limpia y el fuego cauteriza… eso le quieres decir a Juvia, ¿verdad, Natsu-san?- el volvió a sonreír resplandeciente y Juvia imaginó que ese era el sol que ella había buscado siempre.

**Sé que van a querer asesinarme pero antes de que lo intenten, déjenme explicarles xD**

**Sakura-Zala, no es que en si Juvia se haya dado por vencida y que ella no sea así, píenselo, Gray jamás la ha rechazado ni ha sido indiferente con ella, es por eso que su amor es "alimentado" de cierta forma, imagina que de pronto le dicen a alguien así "amo a otra y me voy con ella" siento que Juvia tiene su orgullo y su propio amor a si misma, no lo seguiría, por eso el capitulo anterior fue así xD.**

**Ahora, ¿Por qué Natsu y no Lyon?, bien, la respuesta es fácil, quería dar una sorpresa, ya sea amarga o no tanto jajajajaja.**

**Sé que este fic es quizá mi fallo más grande, digo que no tolero mucho el Grayza –de hecho tolero más el GraLu- no me disgusta el JuTsu, sin embargo, separar a Juvia de Gray no puedo jajajajaja.**

**Este fic ya lo tengo terminado en mi lap, faltan dos capítulos, y si, Gray va a sufrir mucho. Jajajaja.**

**Gracias por leer este fic medio extraño, los que siguen la Leyenda de los Dragones, ya casi tengo el capi 3, es quje tuve como bloqueo de ese fic xD.**


	5. 5 Realidad

Titulo: Rechazo

Capitulo 5: Realidad

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar… Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar.

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias alternas y divertirme yo y mis lectores.

Advertencias: Este capitulo lo disfrutaré mucho, Gray, ¡**SUFRE**! ¡**SUFRE MALDITO CIEGO!**... lo siento, amo a Gray pero me saca de mis casillas que no se dé cuenta jajaja

Sumary: Y el toparse de frente con la realidad, le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba, y arrepentido, llora en soledad.

**RECHAZO**

**Realidad**

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que él se fue a una misión con Erza.

Iban caminando con calma, él llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, parecía despreocupado pero en realidad venía pensando, estaba nervioso, a su lado, su compañera de misión jalaba su excesivo equipaje con la mirada seria como siempre.

-¿Piensas en ella?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, me pregunto si estará bien… -susurró mirando hacia el frente.

-Ella es fuerte, te aseguro que ella estará bien–le regaló un a sonrisa conciliadora y siguieron caminando.

Erza y Gray regresaban de misión después de seis largos meses donde el corazón del mago de hielo pasó por muchas emociones diferentes.

En su misión, él tuvo la oportunidad de declarar sus "sentimientos" hacia la maga de la armadura, pero ella, con paciencia y un sonrojo enorme, le dejó en claro que ella estaba enamorada –locamente enamorada- del maestro de Crime Sorcière, Jellal Fernández quien correspondía sus sentimientos con creces.

Gray se sintió rechazado y pensó en Juvia, lo que ella había sentido cuando él le contestó lo mismo.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso de la misión, Erza le hizo ver a Gray cuanto era que amaba a Juvia sin siquiera saberlo, le hizo ver que si la volvía a rechazar así, la perdería. Gray, al imaginar a Juvia con otro –Lyon o con quien fuera- se encelaba al grado de volverse maniático y paranoico.

Erza lo hizo entrar en razón –usando más que palabras, muchas veces sus espadas- para que comprendiera el alcance de sus sentimientos por la maga de agua, por lo que Gray terminó dándose cuenta de la verdad.

Erza era importante en su vida, pero representaba lo que Lucy, una amiga incondicional, esa amiga inseparable que nunca le dejaría morir solo, él daría su vida por ella, la protegería, pero no era amor lo que sentía.

Se dio cuenta de que Juvia siempre estuvo ahí, con él, nunca dejándolo solo, siempre procurando que estuviese bien y que no le faltase nada y se avergonzó por ser un idiota.

_-Soy aun más idiota que Natsu… -susurró sentado contra la pared, Erza sonreía satisfecha._

_-Cuando volvamos, dile lo que sientes… -Gray la miró._

_-No merezco que ella me ame, la lastimé mucho… -susurró._

_-Cierto, no lo mereces, pero la amas, y con eso basta…-._

_-¿Y si vino Lyon y la enamoró?- preguntó._

_-Lucharás por que la amas… o la dejarás ser feliz y te culparás por idiota- la discusión quedó zanjada_

Al llegar al gremio, todos se les quedaron mirando, todos imaginaba que algo había pasado entre los dos magos, ya que de cierta forma se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido antes de que ellos partieran.

Sin embargo, notaron como eran los mejores amigos de siempre, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera el habito de Gray de desnudarse ya que no traía camisa y Erza ya estaba reclamándole, resignada.

-Bienvenidos a casa, Gray, Erza – la voz de Mirajeane los recibió, ambos sonrieron.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el maestro?- preguntó la maga de la armadura.

-Vendrá mañana, está en una junta von el concejo – Erza se imaginaba que Natsu había destruido algo, suspiró.

-¿Y Natsu?- preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

Mirajeane sonrió ampliamente, aunque en realidad quería evitar cierto conflicto.

-Debe de estar llegando de misión, no ha tomado misiones largas desde hace… -pensó un momento- tres meses aproximadamente… -la pelirroja levantó una ceja extrañada, Gray se limitó a girar a todos lados, buscando a Juvia pero no había rastro de ella.

-Hey, Mira… ¿Y Juvia?- preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado, Erza le miró con una sonrisa.

-Debe estar con Natsu, desde que andan juntos, no se dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, hasta parecen amantes- contestó la peliblanca sin perder su sonrisa, Erza abrió los ojos y giró su vista a Gray que había casi escupido su agua.

Juvia… ¿Con Natsu?

Y como si los hubieran llamado, la maga de agua llegaba con Happy en su hombro, sonriente y con ropas totalmente diferentes, a su lado un hiperactivo mago de fuego emocionado, con su rostro resplandeciente de felicidad.

Todo el gremio guardó silencio, Natsu se detuvo en seco, su semblante estaba serio, Juvia parpadeó y giró su rostro hacia donde él miraba.

-Erza y Gray han vuelto… -susurró el gatito azul sorprendido. Nadie se movió, era como si esperaran algo.

Nada, todo estaba en silencio, de pronto, Gray se levantó de su asiento, su mirada era desafiante, Natsu se deshizo de su mochila dejándola en las manos de Juvia, sin decir una sola palabra, comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, nadie se atrevió a detenerlos.

-¡Natsu-san!, ¡Detente!- las manos de la maga de agua lo detuvieron desde atrás, abrazándolo, Gray se detuvo al ver la escena, Juvia abrazando a Natsu, deteniéndolo, el mago de fuego se calmó, pero con la mirada le advirtió que esto no se quedaría así.

Esa misma tarde, Gray se encontraba frente a esa misma fuente, su semblante era serio, estaba desconcertado y dolido. Juvia se había enamorado de otro… y ese otro era más que el idiota de Natsu.

¿Qué Natsu no estaba ciego por Lucy?

Hizo una mueca de molestia. Maldito Dragon traga fuego, siempre metiéndose con él y lo suyo.

-Gray- esa voz, el mago de hielo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió arisco. Era la cara que menos quería ver.

-Aún tienes algo pendiente conmigo, idiota- la sola mención, hizo que la sangre, comúnmente fría de Gray, hirviera.

-¿Pendiente?, ¡Me arrebataste a Juvia, Imbécil! ¡Ella es mía!- gritó, ardido, molesto, celoso, dolido.

¿Qué más daba si confesase así sus sentimientos?-

Natsu sintió una punzada de celos, ¿y si Juvia decidía volver con Gray?, apretó los puños, no podía detenerla pero no quería perderla, ella al principio amó a ese idiota de hielo antes de amarlo a él, pero no dejaría las cosas así. Todas esas noches que lloraron juntos, las primeras veces que se entregaron a la soledad en los brazos del otro pensando en sus amores imposibles.

Natsu había aprendido a vivir con el dolor del rechazo de Lucy, poco a poco se enamoró de Juvia y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero tenía que volver el imbécil de Hielo. Siempre queriendo ser la nube de dolor en el corazón de Juvia.

¡Arrogante! ¡Idiota! ¡Era el peor de todos!

-¡Tu la dejaste aquí, llorando!- le reprochó molesto.

-¡No tenías por qué venir a aprovecharte de ella, imbécil!, ¡Tienes a Lucy!- eso le dolió al Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy me rechazó por Loki por si no lo sabias… -Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido, apretó los puños.

-Ya entiendo… te hiciste la maldita victima con ella, la compraste con tu dolor, la engatusaste… que bajo caíste- venenoso, respondió, Natsu le miró altivo.

-La amo, amo a Juvia y no dejaré que nadie, menos tú, venga a hacerla sufrir de nuevo…esta vez, yo la protejo – respondió.

-¡Idiota, ella es mía! ¡Ella volverá conmigo! ¡Ella me ama!- gritó Gray dolido y sin más que decir, comenzaron a golpearse.

Esta vez nadie los detendría, Natsu defendía a Juvia, Gray… sentía que cada golpe del mago de fuego, eran dardos clavándose directamente a su corazón.

Y después de una buena pelea, Gray salió disparado por los aires por el puñetazo de Natsu, no se levantó, ya no peleó, derrotado, comprendió que había perdido más que su dignidad, más que una pelea con Natsu, había perdido a Juvia, a la chica que amaba.

Y que por ciego, la había dejado ir.

Natsu le dejó ahí tirado, no era necesario el amenazarlo, si se acercaba a Juvia con malas intenciones, lo mataría. Acababa de dejárselo en claro.

Gray lloró en soledad, la lluvia cayó sobre él, golpeó el suelo, el árbol, gritó de impotencia.

Unos ojos de color violeta y unos de color verde lo observaban atentamente.

-¿Lo dejarás solo?-preguntó la voz masculina.

-Si, debe de sobreponerse solo… esto es algo que nadie más que la soledad le curará…- la pelirroja se dio media vuelta.

-Supongo que lo vez como el pago por hacer sufrir a la maga de agua por tanto tiempo…- la pelirroja sonrió con tristeza.

- No me gusta verlos sufrir… a ninguno de ellos, Jellal…-caminó lento, el peliazul la siguió cauteloso, aun preocupado por el chico que gritaba desgarradoramente detrás de ellos.

Al día siguiente, Gray entró al gremio, se veía algo demacrado y con un par de moretones en el rostro y los vio, a Natsu y a Juvia sentados con Lucy, Loki y Lisanna, platicando amenamente, se sintió fuera de lugar, se preguntó si él debía de estar ahí, si encajaba todavía.

Se maldijo por idiota.

Se sentó alejados de todos, solo miraba de lejos a la peliazul que sonreía encantadoramente, ahora todas sus atenciones estaba volcadas hacia el mago de fuego, se veían felices.

Pero no se rendiría, él lucharía.

De pronto, vio a Natsu alejarse, parecía guiar a Juvia de la mano, quien lo miraba con extrañeza y los siguió sin pensarlo.

En una de las mesas más alejadas, Natsu, sonrojado, se veía apenado y torpe, le entregó un estuche de joyería a la maga de agua, la cual lo recibió con un sonrojo encantador, y se imaginó a si mismo reglándole algo a la maga de agua, provocando ese mismo sonrojo.

Al abrir la caja de joyería, vio como ella sonreía feliz, se besaron, Gray sintió miles de espadas en su corazón, y vio como el pelirosado le colocaba el collar de cristales azules en su cuello mientras ella se colocaba los aretes a juego y su pulsera.

Natsu era detallista cuando quería. Su mirada se ensombreció, él no era ni la decima parte de lo que Natsu estaba demostrando ser.

Y dándose la media vuelta, se maldijo por millonésima vez, fue un idiota al rechazar a Juvia.

**Bueno, aquí está la primera parte del sufrimiento de Gray jajaja, no acepta el hecho de que Juvia no pudo esperarlo, y de hecho en el siguiente capitulo, esperen a que Gray enfrente a Juvia, ¿Qué le dirá?, ¿Será posesivo?, ¿Le hará algo malo?, ¿Se rendirá?**

**El siguiente es el último capitulo y creo que el más largo.**

**Gracias por sus RR, esta historia llega a su fin xD, pero tengo algunos One-Shots por ahí trabajándose en el horno, de hecho solo por venganza, los siguientes dos Oneshots que tengo pensados, sufren Natsu y Gray jajajaja, bueno, los dejo.**

**Algodón de Azúcar**


	6. 6 Rechazo

Titulo: Rechazo

Capitulo 6: Rechazo

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar… Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar.

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Derechos: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro-san, solo tomo sus personajes para crear historias alternas y divertirme yo y mis lectores.

Advertencias:

Sumary: Fue de golpe y no lo pude evitar, su mirada me venció, no logré decir que no, fue un incendio que no pude apagar.

**RECHAZO**

**Rechazo**

Una semana, fue el tiempo en el que Gray Fullbuster había caído completamente bajo el manto de la oscuridad y la depresión, no se desnudaba en cualquier parte, no buscaba bronca con nadie, menos con Natsu, al idiota no quería verlo ni en pintura, no hacía misiones, nadie se acercaba a él por su humor arisco, parecía que estuviese furioso, enojado, ardido.

Erza estaba preocupada, y no solo ella, todo el gremio se preocupaba por su compañero, incluso Natsu a su manera se preocupó, le retaba pero era ignorado o la mirada del mago de Hielo lo detenía a seguir insultándolo, podía ver en esos ojos grises el reclamo, sabía que de cierta forma era su culpa, pero no iba a dejar ir a Juvia así como así, aparte Gray debía entender, como él entendió que Lucy escogió a otro.

Alguien llegaría, estaba seguro, a calmar las ansias asesinas y suicidas de su amigo de hielo.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Gray todo era diferente a lo que todos pensaban, en realidad, no quería ni matar a nadie ni quería morirse de inanición o algo así, solo planeaba y quería que todo fuera perfecto, sería su último ataque, su última oportunidad, aún no se daba por vencido.

Si no salía como él quería, bendeciría –no muy feliz- el noviazgo de Juvia con Natsu, y esperaría, tenía la idea –desesperada y estúpida idea- de que la maga de agua se cansaría del idiota de fuego.

Aunque reconocía que lo que había logrado investigar -a base de seguirlos y espiarlos- era que su noviazgo era casi perfecto, casi no peleaban, se celaban mutuamente, se veían felices, encajaban, se veían bien juntos, ella era dulce, él era detallista.

Entonces decidió el solo hacer un movimiento, letal. Si no ganaba, se daría por vencido, esperando pacientemente a que algo cambiara sin que él se metiera.

Esa noche, Juvia recibió una nota, extrañada por la particularidad de esta, la abrió, desconcertada.

_Juvia-chan:_

_Te espero en la fuente de la plaza de Kardia. A las 7:00pm._

_Te ama Natsu D._

Juvia no supo que hacer con la nota, el pelirosado había salido de misión en la mañana, ese día había decidido ir con Happy, Lucy y Erza, al parecer iban a destrozar un gremio oscuro –y de paso Erza vería a Jellal-, por su parte, ella no había logrado llegar antes de que el equipo partiera por lo que no pudo ir.

-¿Natsu-san habrá ya regresado?- miró hacia el reloj de pared de su cuarto, faltaba una hora exacta para la hora de la cita, sonriente y crédula, se cambió de ropa a un vestido con algo de vuelo en la falda, una chaqueta a media espalda y un prendedor en su cabello a juego con la joyería que Natsu le dio una semana atrás.

Sacando su paraguas –que ahora era de color azul con flamitas más oscuras, regalo de su actual novio- se dirigió con la nota entre sus manos hacia la cita.

Sonriente, llegó a la plaza, caminando con pasos lentos, el cielo era gris pero la sonrisa de Natsu siempre le iluminaba el día, era como si fuese su sol personal y era solamente de ella y para ella.

Se sentía feliz, completa, claro que se preocupaba por Gray, su comportamiento era extraño, podía notar que un aura oscura lo cubría casi por completo, su mirada era fría, era recelosa, nadie se le acercaba y cuando ella quiso acercarse, él simplemente le dio la espalda, no le dijo nada, no la saludó, imaginó que estaba molesto por lo que pasó antes de que él se fuera con Erza, quizá y el ser rechazado por la chica que quería, le había afectado más de lo que admitía, pero a pesar de todo, ella era feliz y esperaba que Gray fuera feliz también.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la fuente, pudo notar como esta era bañada con la lluvia, recordó todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo en ese mismo lugar.

Primero, se confesó al que fue su primer gran amor, le besó y fue correspondida por un momento y fue mágico, después, el rechazo, el saber que el chico que amaba, quería a otra mujer, que iba a declararse y se iba a ir con ella, eso la dejó destrozada, mucho tiempo vino aquí a desahogarse, a llorar en soledad y fue cuando su sol apareció de la nada, casi apagándose, rechazado también, casi vencido por el dolor y todo comenzó.

Natsu y ella encajaron casi desde que comenzaron a platicar, la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, platicando, mirando las estrellas, se dieron cuenta de que eran compatibles, al comienzo, la primera misión que hicieron juntos, Natsu y ella, terminaron cegados por el alcohol y el dolor, hicieron el amor pensando en otras personas…

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en el cielo, aun lloviendo, sonrió.

De pronto, sintió frío, más de lo normal en esa época del año y fue cuando se giró a la fuente, esta comenzaba a congelarse, ella parpadeo confundida.

-Juvia… -esa voz. ¡No podía ser cierto!

Se giró asustada y vio entre las sombras, la silueta de un hombre, temerosa, apretó el paraguas con sus manos, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Gray-san?- preguntó asustada, los pasos de él en el pasto cristalizado, aplastando el hielo, su figura fue revelada por la luz del faro que acababa de encenderse.

-Cierto… yo te pedí que me llamaras así justamente aquí – Juvia vio como la mirada de Gray permanecía fría, como si quisiera congelarla ahí parada, se asustó más.

-Gray-san… Natsu-san va a venir pronto y… -dijo rápido, nerviosa pero fue cortada por el mago de hielo.

-Yo fui quien te mandó esa nota… -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, de cierta forma molesta.

-¿Po-Por qué… usted?- preguntó, su semblante cambió.

-¿Preguntas el por qué?... es fácil, quería hablar contigo a solas sin que esa estúpida flamita interviniera –ella bajó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron y volvió a verlo, con determinación.

-Natsu-san no es una estúpida flamita, y Juvia no entiende lo que quiere de ella, ya no hay nada entre usted y Juvia- sentenció.

Gray sintió que esos dos ojos azules se le clavaron en el pecho de forma dolorosa.

-¿Nada…?-preguntó más para si mismo que para ella, dolido.

Ella lo notó.

-¿Gray-san?... –preguntó inocente, el mago de hielo se acercó a ella para quedar justo a medio paso de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Natsu?- preguntó profundo, la voz de Gray hizo estremecer a Juvia, no como antes, si no con nerviosismo, como si fuese a confesar algo tan importante que sonrió.

-Natsu-san es un sol para el cielo gris de Juvia, fue Natsu-san quien salvó a Juvia de la oscuridad del dolor… -Gray no cambió el semblante.

De improviso, la tomó de los hombros.

-¡NO!, ¡YO FUI QUIEN TE SALVÓ DE ESA OSCURIDAD!, ¡A MI ME AMABAS MÁS!- desesperado, gritó, asustó a Juvia quien le miraba atenta, nerviosa, consternada.

El paraguas de ella cayó al suelo, sintió el frio del agua en su piel, las manos aún más heladas de Gray en sus hombros, su semblante molesto, dolido…

-Pero Gray-san nunca amó a Juvia… él amaba a Erza-san, Gray-san lo dijo, aquí mismo… -recordó con suavidad, sin dejar de verlo, no negaba que la cercanía de Gray le gustaba, pero ya no era como antes, una necesidad, ahora el lugar de Gray, había sido ocupado por Natsu y con creces.

-Yo… -la soltó- Si te amaba… yo todavía te amo- ella se sorprendió, su corazón se aceleró.

¿La amó?

-Mientes… Gray-san miente…- sus ojos se hicieron aguados y suspiró.

-No, Juvia… te amo, siempre te amé… vuelve conmigo –pidió, estiró su mano, quiso tocarla, ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

El plan original de Gray, había sido demostrarle a la maga de agua que solo él podía ser perfecto para ella, Agua y Hielo, se necesitaban, pero todo terminó al revés, ahora le rogaba que volviera con él, y es que de cierta forma estaba desesperado, nunca se imaginó a si mismo derrotado, humillado, rogando por amor.

-Juvia no puede… Juvia ama a Natsu-san- susurró bajando la mirada.

-¡No lo digas!- pidió.

-Siento que sea así, Gray-san, pero Juvia ama a Natsu-san mucho más de lo que Juvia pudo amarlo a usted- esa confesión hizo que el poco orgullo de Gray se viniera abajo, caminó hasta la fuente congelada, le dio la espalda como la vez que le confesó que amaba a Erza.

Donde todo su sufrimiento empezó.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo fue que ese idiota te engatusó?- susurró, entre venenoso, dolido; ella sonrió con ensoñación aun a su espalda.

-Fue de golpe, Juvia no pudo evitarlo… -comenzó a relatarlo.- Simplemente, Natsu-san y Juvia se encontraron, ambos estábamos dolidos, ambos rechazados y todo comenzó… - hizo una pausa, viendo la espalda de Gray, si camisa empapada por la lluvia, pegada a su piel, su cabello goteando.

-…-Gray escondió su mirada bajo su fleco.

-Todo comenzó en una misión que decidimos hacer juntos, Natsu-san le propuso a Juvia el curar las heridas del otro y sin darnos cuenta… terminamos yendo más allá de besos y cariños…- susurró algo apenada, pero el recuerdo era grato.

-…-el mago de hielo, apretó los puños, era doloroso escuchar eso.

-Juvia se dio cuenta de que Natsu-san podría brillar en cualquier lugar cual incendio apasionado, incluso dentro del mundo de Juvia su fuego no se apaga, la melancolía de Juvia se transformó en alegría al tenerlo tan cerca…-dijo ensoñada, feliz, aun con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

-¿No habías dicho amarme tanto…?- ella lo miró sin comprender- ¿Tan débil era el amor que me tenías, que terminaste revolcándote con Natsu?- ella abrió los ojos, no se lo creía.

-Juvia amaba a Gray-san más que a cualquier otra cosa, por él, Juvia hizo incontables cosas, pero Gray-san jamás vio por Juvia… jamás- recriminó. Él se giró aun con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿No dijiste amarme siempre?... ¡¿No dijiste que me darías el tiempo necesario?- le gritó levantando la mirada, ella pudo ver apenas un par de lágrimas traicioneras, pero sus ojos eran peligrosos, amenazantes.

Ella giró sus ojos de él, no podía mirarlo.

-Gray-san dijo que amaba a Erza-san, que ella era la mujer de la que se enamoró desde siempre… -suspiró-

-¡Estaba confundido!, ¡Me aturdiste con el beso que me diste!... yo siempre creí amar a Erza, pero ella es solo una hermana para mi, como Lisanna es para Natsu- Juvia cerró sus ojos.

-Juvia no pudo negarse a sentir cariño, estaba muy herida, Natsu-san estaba también lastimado, fue un incidente que nos ha alegrado la vida… Natsu-san llego a llenar el lugar que Gray-san dejó al irse con Erza-san… y Juvia llenó el lugar que Lucy-san dejó en él- afirmó.

-Mírame… - ella no quiso girar sus ojos, las manos heladas de él la tomaron de sus brazos empapados- ¡Mírame Juvia!- Ella lo miró asustada, no dijo nada.

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron, pero ella no sintió nada.

-Dime… ¿Qué tienen sus ojos que los míos no?, ¿Qué es lo que me falta para que vuelvas conmigo?- preguntó, ella solo bajó la mirada, una sacudida de él, exigiendo respuesta la hizo volver a elevar la mirada.

-Los ojos de Natsu-san son cálidos… él es tierno, es sensible, a pesar de todo, Natsu-san es muy apasionado, es entregado, respeta a Juvia… - respondió mirando los ojos grises de Gray.

-…-la apretó y la soltó – Si te prometiera cambiar… ¿volverías conmigo?- preguntó de nuevo.

Juvia lo observó, la mirada de Gray ya no era amenazante, tampoco era suplicante, estaba fría, de hecho, sus palabras, su pregunta, parecían un juego, no parecía decirlo en serio, la comparó con Natsu, cuando le pidió que salieran definitivamente, eran muy diferentes, la mirada de Natsu en ese entonces era seria, llena de determinación, no fría como el hielo, eran muy diferentes, demasiado….

-El corazón de Juvia está en los brazos cálidos de Natsu-san… Juvia no puede amarlo otra vez, Gray-san…-sentenció, Gray cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Juvia se dio cuenta del dolor que le causaba, en vez de sentir placer por su venganza, ella solo sonrió con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla con calma, sintió la calidez de unas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste, Juvia…?- su voz, quebrada, Juvia sintió que el amor que alguna vez sintió por él, se apagaba completamente, ni la sombra de su obsesión quedaba ahí.

-No preguntes más, Gray-sama… Juvia no quiere lastimarte más -le dijo por última vez, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, dejándolo solo, parado, con lágrimas en los ojos, rechazado, destrozado.

Pasaron un par de semanas para que Gray volviese a ir al gremio, se veía cambiado, un poco más repuesto, le había tomado un poco de tiempo el aceptar el hecho de que la mujer que amaba estaba con otro, aunque se decía a si mismo que si Juvia era feliz, todo iba bien, y esperaba –vagamente- que ellos se hartaran, Juvia fuese libre de nuevo e intentaría conquistarla otra vez.

Pero mientras, él sería el mismo de siempre.

Todos lo miraron, él solo sonrió y le aventó un tarro de cerveza a Natsu, quien respondió.

-¡Idiota!, ¡Ahora apesto como Cana!- la aludida, le lanzó un barril, pero Natsu esquivo y terminó encima de Elfman.

Todos comenzaron a armar alboroto, Natsu y Gray peleaban como antes, pero con la diferencia de que al parecer, ambos habían entendido el mensaje. En uno de los golpes, Gray quedó cerca de Natsu haciéndole una llave, el cual no pudo quitarse tan fácilmente.

-Cuídala mucho, flamita, o te congelaré hasta la conciencia si la haces sufrir…- el mago de fuego se le quedó mirando, luego sonrió.

-¡Claro!- y siguieron peleando como antes.

Gray se alejó un poco del equipo, le había dicho a Erza que era lo mejor, por mucho que ya hubiera aceptado el hecho de que Juvia amara a Natsu, aún le dolía verlos tan juntos, Natsu integró a Juvia al equipo, el cual se iba de misiones juntos, destrozando ciudades, puertos mientras terminaban las misiones. Gray se enteraba de los desastres de su anterior equipo, divertido.

-Esos no cambian… -susurró con una sonrisa divertida tomando un café en la barra y en su mano el periódico con el titular de "Fairy Tail vuelve a las andadas, Destruyen un Centro Turístico en una noche".

-¿No has pensado en volver a unirte al equipo, Gray?- preguntó la peliblanca mientras limpiaba la barra.

-No, todavía no… -susurró dejando el periódico y sus ojos demostraron que su mente se dispersó en recuerdos, no se dio cuenta cuando el equipo en mención llegó al gremio.

Días después, Natsu y Juvia anunciaron su boda, Gray perdió completamente las esperanzas de recuperar a la maga de agua, por lo que decidió olvidarla, pero era casi imposible.

Seis meses después, Natsu y Juvia contrajeron nupcias en la catedral Kardia, todo el gremio asistió a la boda, incluso el gremio de Jellal, Ultear se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Gray y le ofreció el unirse al gremio con la autorización de Jellal, el mago de hielo aceptó, ese mismo día anunció que se iba de Fairy Tail, deseándole lo mejor a Natsu y a Juvia, con el corazón destrozado, se fue con Ultear con la esperanza de que cada que Jellal viera a Erza, él podría ver a la maga de agua.

Con el tiempo, se enteró de que Juvia y Natsu engendraron a unas gemelas, una par de niñas hermosas, una de cabellos azulados y largos y ojos avellana a la que le pusieron Lucia –por Lucy- y la otra con cabello rosado y ojos azules a la cual la llamaron Grace – por Gray-

El mago de hielo se encontraba sentado en la entrada de la cueva que era su guarida temporal, afuera caía una tormenta la cual veía como hipnotizado, Ultear lo miraba con tristeza, Meredy intentó acercarse pero Jellal la detuvo negándole con la cabeza.

Gray no pudo olvidar nunca a la maga de agua, siempre que viese llover, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo se le vendría a la mente.

Arrepentido, desorientado, nunca se volvió a aparecer frente a Juvia.

**Por fin lo terminé jajajaja, el final es medio triste, pero era la venganza, aunque no soy tan fan a la pareja de Natsu con Juvia como lo soy con el Gruvia, no es mala idea jajajajaja ok, espero les haya gustado y espero que estén satisfechos de que Gray sufriera u_ú, aunque aún tengo algo aun más doloroso todavía para Gray y para Natsu por separados en One-shot's, espero que les gusten xD**

**Saludos!**

**Hasta el siguiente Fic.**


End file.
